Love's Game
by Rivenoir
Summary: Allen is granted with new powers,will Allen and Lenalee be more than just comrades AxL 4eva
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, or else, I would have made Allen and Lenalee kiss**

Chapter 1: Discovery

Weeks have gone by since Allen was announced as the 14th Noah. However, the Fourteenth was later revealed to be only helping Allen, who is no longer considered a threat, in times of dire need. The Fourteenth was also nice enough to grant Allen his full power.

"What!" Allen and Lenalee exclaimed together, they looked around and caught each other's eye. They blushed madly, and calmed down after an awkward moment of silence. Allen was the first to speak up. "

Helvaska, are you really sure that there are two hearts?" Helvaska nodded. "And we are the host for it?" Lenalee continued, Helvaska nodded again. Allen and Lenalee looked at each other, dumbfounded. Komui started to glare at Allen," Allen Walker, you are so dead to stare at MY Lenalee!!!"

"Sorry guys gotta run!" Allen said while dashing off, followed by Komui attempting to drill him to death, while Lenalee chased after Komui to stop him from killing Allen. Reever and Johnny sigh," Oh, god, here it goes again." Reever went to the P.A system and announced," If any of you see Komui chasing after Allen, shoot him with the tranquillising dart given out this morning."

"We would really need to sabotage the Komlin later, or else there would be the case of the destruction of the Black Order---again!" sighed Allen, Lenalee, huddled next to him, nodded. Just then, there was a sudden jolt as a rocket from Komui's rocket launcher just fired. At the shock Lenalee jolted up and landed on Allen's lap. The pair blushed madly before Allen quickly supported her up.

* * *

Please R&R

It took me 10 minutes to write this for practise please bear with it =)


	2. Salvation

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own D. Gray-Man**

Chapter 2: Salvation

"Oh holy God," yelped Allen, while looking at Komui straight in the eye." What do you think you are doing touching MY Lenalee with YOUR stinking fingers?" Komui yelled. Allen sweared he saw a dark aura coming from Komui, the guy with MAJOR Sister Complex.

Everything happened just too fast for poor Allen to digest it. By too fast, I mean at supersonic speeds.

After Allen propped Lenalee up in the wardrobe where they were taking refuge in to escape the wrath of Komui, Komui just opened the wardrobe, to spot Allen smiling kindly and trying to make her more comfortable.

"You are just another cheap lowdown who tries to get close to her, I am not going to let you hurt her and never am I going to let you get close to her EVER!" yelled Komui.(Allen: Am I going to die? Me: Maybe. Lenalee: Hang on, I know what to do...)

In just a few seconds, Komui was out cold." Sorry Nii-san, you might have caused a casualty in the Black .'.That." Allen looked dumbfounded, amazed by the temper of the usually sweet Lenalee.

"We gotta rush Lenalee," Allen spoke up. Lenalee shot Allen a questioning look. "Didn't you hear that Komui is going to kill me, I need to sabotage all the weird inventions of your brother and find a hiding spot." Allen panted at the mouthful. (Allen: Hang on, I need to get a coke. Lenalee and me: Guys, 10-min break!)

10 mins later...

Allen and Lenalee put Komui back in his office and made way to his lab. They started to rewire all the Komurins and Komlins, making them just scrap metals.

2 days later...

"Lenalee, what happened?" asked Komui as he awoke from his unconsciousness." Ah...Nothing at all Nii-san." replied Lenalee, who later turned around and gave a sigh of relief.

"So what did Komui say, did he ask anything much?" asked Allen as Lenalee slowly stepped outside."Nope, he completely forgot." It was now Allen's turn to heave a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Allen's eye activated. He ran into the office and activated the alarm. Komui asked," How many Akumas?" Allen shook his head, "Dozens of level 1, seven level 2, 3 level threes and one level four."

Komui just gaped at the news. "Oh holy crap, there's not enough personnel, they are all on missions!"

All of a sudden, standing beside him was a Noah Allen."Have you guys forgotten that the Fourteenth gave me his power, eh?" he laughed. Next to them is now Allen the Musician, clad with glorious suit of white armour, modelled almost like Tyki Mikk's, except that his was for a completely different purpose, to destroy Akumas, that are too grim to exist in the world.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Allen:Phew, time to get another coke.

Lenalee: I'll go with you

Me: What's with the obsession on Coke?

Kanda: I don't know

Lavi: Yuu-chan, I never knew you could respond to questions.

Kanda:*steps on a button to eject him out*

Me: Hey, I need him in the story *steps on button to eject Kanda out*

Allen& Lenalee: We are back--- Where's Lavi and Kanda.

Me: In the moon.

Allen: Did you step on the button?

Me:Yup

Lenalee: We need them later!!! Allen, make a door.

Allen: Of course!

Lenalee: *Blushes*

Allen:* Blushes*

A/N: I would try to update twice a week on sat and sun's but after mid- November, you can expect more. As you can see, this is my first story, so please send in reviews and ideas, ok, and thanks Waterlit, Heavenly-Tears37 and Elrond-76 for the comments and suggestion.

Arigatou!!!


	3. Battlezone: Victory

**Disclaimer: Never would I own D. Gray-Man**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Chapter 3: Battle zone

Lenalee and Komui's jaws dropped." When did you get this armour, Allen-kun?"asks Lenalee. Allen had reverted into his normal mode." It was a power blessed by the 14th, Allen explained," Let's just save this secret for the time being until we face the Level 4 Akuma.

"Would you still be able to activate Crowned Clown?" Komui asked. At a split second later, Lenalee asked, "Would you be able to control the armour?" Her eyes shone with concern. Allen realized what a beauty is Lenalee." The armour is customized to be merged with the innocence, thus, the Crowned Clown can be activated while I am controlling the armour.

Allen and Lenalee started to plan out a strategy to defeat all those Akumas. "Ahhh!!!!" came a distinctive noise. "Is that Lavi and Kanda?"Allen and Lenalee said together. "Eh? Can't you come in by the door? Why the trouble of flying through the wall?" Allen asked while looking at the spider web design on the wall.

"Umm... We were just trying to fight off all the Akumas, but we failed..."Lavi claimed.

"Eh? Lenalee, you've got help, I see. Who's this knight here," Lavi said as he prodded Allen. The said knight replied," Allen," and flashed a smile with fangs due to the fact that he was in the Noah form. "Lenalee, is that really our lil' moyashi?" Lavi exclaimed in shock.

"It's Allen you baka usagi, or should I call you rabbit? Why is it so hard just to get you guys to say a simple 5-letter word, you bunch of idiots, and Kanda, don't even think of trying to slice my head off with Mugen, because that would never work at all!" Allen yelled fiercely.

(Allen: Let me go get a coke. Lenalee: Me too! Me: What's with you guys and coke, be quick before the Akumas kills us)

"Are you sure you're Allen. He never talks back." Lavi suspiciously eyed the white knight. To satisfy Lavi's suspicion, Allen went back to being without the armour, but there were still the distinctive crosses on his forehead and he has his golden eyes. "Allen's in Noah mode now, so you guys better not piss Allen off," Lenalee quickly cut in before Lavi could do anything silly or suicidal.

Lavi and Kanda tried to stand up, but their legs buckled and they collapsed back down. Allen, now in the armour, and Lenalee, exited through the gaping hole made by Lavi and Kanda.

Allen took out a violin, white in colour. "5th Sonata of Purifying Death," Allen said, and started to play the violin. To Lenalee, it was a hopeful song, rejuvenating her spirit. However, it was the opposite for the Akumas. The weak ones crumbled to dust whilst the more strong-willed were cringing in pain. Lenalee took the gamble and started to slam hard onto the heads of all the Akumas with the strength of an iron lance.

Allen took the initiative to finish off the level 3s. Soon, only the level 4 was left. Allen took out his violin. "2nd Sonata of Heaven's Love," he yelled. Allen played another melodious music.

The music took a toll on the Akuma. Using this precious time, Allen yelled to Lenalee,"Now I won't need to take out my arm you know." Allen's violin was ripped in two, but they transformed into dual-wielding scythe. Left side was pitch black, darker than the depths of hell, while the right was ivory white, shining gloriously like holy light from heaven.

Allen took the right side of the Akuma, while Lenalee took the left. They mercilessly pummelled the Akuma. In a desperate attempt, the Akuma knocked one of the blades out of Allen's hand.

Lenalee facepalmed, Allen yelled," God damned it, you are SO dead!" He took out his left arm and stabbed it into the Akumas chest at so much force till it went through; Allen then went to take the other blade and turned the dual-scythe into a violin. "14th Sonata, Heaven's finale! Pitiful Akuma, may your soul rest in peace!" Allen cried. He started playing. "Thank you." That was the last words of the Akuma.

The duo went back through the GIGANTIC hole in the wall. "Allen-kun, what's the blade called?" Lenalee asked. "Umm... I planned to call it Heaven's Blade." Allen, who was back in gentleman mode, sheepishly smiled.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Allen walked Lenalee back to her room before going back to his.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lavi: Well, I have a confession to make... Actually, we flew through the wall not because of the Akuma.

Allen, Lenalee & me: Then why you flew through the wall.

Lavi: We came back from the moon.

Me: Oh I see.

Lavi: And it's all your fault!

Me: Komui~~~ Lavi is flirting with Lenalee~~~

Komui: Lavi=Dead

Allen and Lenalee: Time to get a coke!

Me: Hey, wait up!

Me: Crap, I got infected of Coke Obsession Disease!!!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thanks guys for the support. Please send in more reviews and if any, questions! I'll do my best to answer them (if it's about questions on characters in my story). Also, I'll update 1-3 times a week, and if I start another novel, you guys would be notified.

Arigatou for reading this!!! =)


	4. Pairs, or Lovers

**Disclaimer: Never, never would I own D. Gray-man.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Allen: I am going to go get some coke.

Lenalee: I'm going too

Me: Me three.

Lavi: Hey, wait up. (Crap, I got the disease!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4: Pairs, or Lovers?

"Because of the danger, such as the danger of the Akumas attacking our exorcist, further dwindling the total number. As the Supervisor of the Black Order, I cannot tolerate it, or if any of you get close to MY Lenalee!" says Komui.

"Just get to the point!" some random guy from the floor shouted out. Komui flinched. He clears his throats. "All the exorcists will be working in pairs from now on," announced Komui as he holds up a list. "Miranda will be with Eliade. Lavi will be with Kanda" (Allen: I pray for your survival Lavi. Me & Lenalee: Good Luck.)

Komui started to clear his throat-again and he tried to get some water, but Reever pulled him back and fixed him with a murderous glare. Komui sighed, "Lenalee will be with Allen Walker."

Shouts were heard," Why must it always be with Allen!" Komui was silent till the protests dies down. There was an awkward silence in the gathering hall, where the only noise that can be heard is the faint rustling of the leaves outside.

"Helvaska has proven the accommodators of the heart, Allen AND Lenalee. Allen holds the Heart, while Lenalee holds the Soul, the Soul is the support of the Heart, without each other, they would not be able to function properly and vice versa." Komui started to speak.

Some people were looking at the said Exorcists with smiles of understanding, while others looked utterly lost. "Yuu-chan, what's going on?" Lavi asked Kanda, to break the silence and dig his own grave. "Do not call me Yuu-chan, you dumb rabbit..." Kanda said as he drew Mugen. Practically everyone facepalmed, shaking their heads in dismay.

After everyone left, only Allen and Lenalee was left. They had nothing to say, thus the nerve-wrecking silence. "So umm... are you alright after the Akuma attack?" Allen began.

Unknown to them, Komui was standing behind the pillar, observing Lenalee and Allen. "Yup, I'm good, I'm good..." Lenalee replied calmly, followed by a smile. "God, I'm hungry, let's go eat, shall we?" Allen suggested to Lenalee. Lenalee started giggling when Allen's stomach started to growl.

Komui was about to kill Allen when he noticed that Lenalee smiled a genuine smile, which were rare since the time she was taken away from her home. Thus, Komui decided not to pursue Allen Walker, provided he does not hurt his dear, sweet Lenalee.

At the cafeteria, Allen was trying to balance his humongous plate of food while walking back to his seat. However, he tripped, Allen quickly scrambled to catch all the food that is in mid-flight in the air.

Allen managed to catch 3 plates, but he landed on, gulp, Lenalee. They both blushed madly before Allen looked up. Komui was there with a murderous aura. "Oh shit," yelped Allen as he got up and dashed off carrying the 3 plates, hounded by Komui with his drill. Everyone at the cafeteria facepalmed, while some prayed for the poor white-haired boy.

Everyone started to chase after Komui with their tranquiliser darts. Reever managed to knock Komui out while Lenalee went to get some food for the exhausted Allen, who was deprived of his dinner.

Allen _inhaled_ his food in 2 minutes flat. Lenalee giggled softly, while Allen blushed and he went back to slurping his noodles.

Being a gentleman in all, Allen walked Lenalee backed to her bedroom. Allen's bedroom was just across hers (for the convenience of this story).

"Goodnight Lenalee." Allen smiled gently.

"Goodnight Allen-kun." Was the reply...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.

Allen: Kanda, would you want some coke?

Kanda: Che

Lenalee: Hey... who took my coke?

Everyone points at Allen.

Allen: I am holding my own.

Kanda: *gulping his coke* what... I found this on the table.

Lenalee: That's mine

Lenalee kicked Kanda out using her dark boots.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hi guys, reviews please, and I know about the grammar problem... -.-|||

Anyways, I don't really mind anonymous reviews, I just need reviews, makes me feel good 'bout myself. Thanks to all readers for reading this.

ALL WHO WANTS THE MACOLM C. LEVERIER (or however you spell it) TO DIE, REVIEW AND SAY THAT MCL DIES!!!!


	5. Nightmares and Dreamscape

**Disclaimer: I know, I know, I don't own D. Gray-man**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Chapter 4: Nightmares and Dreamscape

Lenalee woke up a jolt, she had the same dream again, the dream which haunted her from the time she first met Allen, fate or pure luck, nobody knows. But they are bonded by the Heart, enabling them a unique way of communication, one similar to telepathy.

Lenalee tossed and turned in her bed. After a good twenty-minutes or so, she gave up trying to fall back to sleep.

She went to the library to read a long novel to lull into to sleep. When she got in, she saw a particular white-haired boy on the couch reading a novel, the one that she wanted.

"Allen-kun?What are you doing in there?" Lenalee asked hesitantly. "Huh...L-Lenalee, what are you doing here?" Allen stammered,clearly shocked by her sudden outburst. "Oh... I'm just reading the bible." Allen stared at Lenalee, who is now sitting beside him, carefully, "You have the same dream again, didn't you?"

Lenalee yelped in surprise, "How did you know, Allen-kun?" "I saw you, in my dreams..." He muttered. Lenalee's eyes widened with shock, but she decided not to say much. They went to the balcony that extended from the library. They stood outside, as their hair danced in the breeze. It was darkness outside, but the stars shone brightly in the sky.

"Erm... Allen-kun?" Lenalee started. "Yes?" came the reply from the boy. "I-I like y-you." Lenalee stammered, and she quickly turned away. Allen chuckled at first, he and then grew serious. "Sorry, Lenalee, I don't like you." Lenalee looked very heartbroken. She was on the verge of crying. She suddenly felt very cold, as if the warmness of her heart vanished.

Allen suddenly pulled Lenalee in. "I don't like you, I love you." Lenalee felt butterflies in her stomach. Lenalee looked up and wanted to kiss Allen's neck, while Allen wanted to kiss her forehead. In the end, they accidentally kissed each other in the lips.

Both of them blushed. Allen then carried Lenalee into the library sofa bridal style. Allen sat down on the sofa, while he placed Lenalee next to him. Allen knew that Lenalee wouldn't be able to sleep, so he decided to stay with her.

Allen sat on the sofa, trying to get to sleep. He suddenly felt something lean against him. Luckily, the sofa was quite big. "Lenalee, hang on for a second." He lay down full-length onto the sofa. Lenalee snuggled next to him. That night, both of them spent the night together like that. Obviously, neither of them complained.

%&%&%&%&%

Sorry, curing OCCD

%&%&%&%&%

I'll be starting a new story soon; it's called Let's Go to High!! It's on modern day high school.

I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT TO CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!!!!


	6. Awakening World

**Disclaimer: Face it, me no own D. Gray-Man **

**&&**

**Allen: Hi all, we are back!!!**

**Lenalee: And we are on a coke ban!!!**

**Everyone in the Black Order other than Allen and Lenalee: NUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!**

**Kanda got pissed and stuffed a bun into Allen's mouth.**

**Lenalee got pissed with Kanda and activated Dark Boots and kicked Kanda out.**

**Allen: What did you do that for?**

**Lenalee: You.**

**Allen: But I was enjoying the bun.**

**Allen flew out of window.**

**&&**

Chapter 6: Awakening World

**Lenalee's POV**

When sunshine shone at my eyes, I woke up, stifling a yawn. Hmm, it's still quite early, I thought. There was a familiar sound, _T-thump T-thump._ I woke up fully. I looked around, and saw that the chest where I laid my head on was Allen's. I was dumb-founded, until a remembered the events that happened last night.

**Allen's POV**

I finally stirred after the sun started to shine into my eyes. I found something heavy on my chest. I tried to cock my head up, and realised that it was Lenalee, who had used my head as a pillow that night. Seeing that Lenalee was awake, but dazed, I started, "Good morning, Lenalee."

"Oh, good morning Allen-kun."

I went and grabbed a chair. I took out my shirt and flipped onto the chair, which was precariously angled on one leg. I balanced on my thumb and started to do push-ups. Lenalee was staring in awe. Noticing that she was staring, I blushed silently. I thought to myself, now that I'm officially Lenalee's boyfriend, how am I going to break the news to Komui without any casualties?

~.~.~

This a relatively short chapter, but I'll make it up!!!

Question of the chapter: Should MCL die by working for Earl or by accident?

~.~

Allen& Lenalee: We're officially dating

Everyone: Aww... so sweet

Skin Brolic: sweet? Where?

Road: Not here.

Skin and Road disappears

Komui: You are going to die , Allen WALKER.

Everyone: Took Komui so long to notice the lovebirds...Sigh... Harvoc

Allen: AHHHH!!!!!

Komui flies out of window


	7. First Paired Mission

**Disclaimer: *looking at mail* nope, not owning DGM**

**~. ~.**

**Chapter 7: First paired Mission**

**~. ~.**

Komui cleared his throat, "I'm sure you guys know the procedure now. The Allen Team will be with Lavi Team to Paris. A phenomena was recorded there, causing everyone to suffer from short-term memory, thus you will have no leads. Not to worry, Exorcists will not be affected in any way." Lavi, Kanda, Allen and Lenalee heaved a sigh of relief.

Allen has perfected his Noah abilities, for he now knows how to open gateways to where he hasn't gone before, not even the Hitler-like guy (MCL) have anything to say. (Allen: Score one for me! Me: Woots!)

"Paris, there we go!" Allen said. They planned to get there tomorrow. Allen, along with Lenalee, headed to their room. Allen tapped on the handle of his door, but he instantly jumped back. BOOM!!! "Allen facepalmed, "My room!!!" Lenalee instantly was at Allen's side. "Was Timcampy with you yesterday?" She questioned. "Come to think of it, I think I saw him outside, damned betrayer…" Allen grumbled. Lavi walked past, "Yo, Allen, get someone to share rooms with you, I can't, I already have Panda-jiji with me."

Allen looked around. "I'll share with you then." Lenalee said. Allen scratched the back of his head, and then he smiled. "Okay then." Allen went to salvage his shirt and hurried off to Lenalee's room.

Allen laid on the floor and tried to sleep. "Well, since we're dating, why not you come up." Lenalee began. Allen saw the stubborn glare, so he obliged. Allen slowly got up. He softly laid on the bed, with his back facing Lenalee, for he was so flustered. Allen felt hands on his waist and he flipped over, only to be directly facing Lenalee. He softly kissed Lenalee. "Sweet dreams, Lenalee" Allen slept facing Lenalee, huddled to each other.

~. ~

ALLEN POV

I woke up when sunlight streamed through the soft curtains. I looked at my chest, to see Lenalee using my chest as a pillow. Nothing for it, I thought. I placed my hand at Lenalee's waist. At the sudden weight, she stirred. "Good morning, Allen-kun." I smiled my trademark gentle smile at her. "It's still early, go to sleep." She nodded, and wait back to sleep.

I got up and went to bath first. Refreshed, I got my salvaged pants and boots, and wore them. I was still dark, around 5am. Cold breeze blew in. Fearing that Lenalee would feel cold, I got her blanket and placed it on her. I balanced the chair on two legs and started balancing on it. I proceeded to balance on it with my thumb and started doing push-ups while taking count.

"299…300. I wonder what time is it?" "6am," came the reply. Lenalee was there looking at me with awe. "Hi, good morning." I tenderly kissed her on the cheek. I got dressed and we snuck out of her room to the cafeteria.. Lenalee went to order her food with me. I came back pushing a trolley, while helping Lenalee with her dishes she was holding. I finished inhaling my food in 10 minutes flat while Lenalee was still eating her salmon. (Allen and me: Yum… Lenalee: Go buy your own, you can get one bite, Allen)

The two groups assembled at the entrance and I called up the door. Lenalee bade farewell to Komui as we walked into the door. "You always get lost in the order, but never in the Ark?" Lavi asked. I shrugged my shoulders "Yo, are you two dating?" Lavi proceeded to ask. "Yup," Lenalee clanged on to my arm. I smiled sheepishly, "That's a yes to you." We went to door 34 and got out. To my surprise, when I fell out, I landed on a girl with a glowing necklace.

Lavi said, " It's the innocence all right." "Jesus, how innocent can I be to land on Innocence" I mumbled. At that point, numerous Akumas appeared. I changed mode, real quick. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as my skin turned grey, I got pumped up as my armor appeared.

"Innocence, Invocate!" yelled my comrades, and girlfriend. Everyone jumped into the fight. I took out my violin and started playing, stunning most of the Level 1,2 and 3 Akumas, others died. The girl who is compatible with the innocence stared in utter surprise.

~. ~

Allen: Hi guys!

Lavi: Congrats, you and Lenalee are dating

Lenalee: *punch Lavi in the head* Komui is lurking around somewhere*

Allen: Oh shit

Kanda: Che…

Komui: ALLEN WALKER, PREPARE YOUR FUNERAL

Allen: ***smiles** * oh, you heard wrongly, Kanda was flirting with Lenalee

Kanda: * drops chopsticks* DAMNED YOU MOYASHI!!!!

~. ~

Read and review, I may be updating tomorrow.

Question of the Chapter: What would happen if Allen and Lenalee were locked up in a room for a night, with a rat.

Every answer is allowed accepted, will be posting it.

Sorry guys, but I don't write smut

Arigatou for reading!!!


	8. Fight!

**Disclaimer: *sitting in a corner sulking* not owning DGM**

**~.~**

Chapter 8: Fight

"Hush... It's okay, I won't let anything harm you," Allen told the girl who was shivering in fear at the sight of the Akumas. She nodded and enjoyed the music Allen was playing on the violin. Looking at the stunned easy kill, everyone finished off most of the army.

"Oops, overkill. Thanks Allen!" Lavi shouted while bashing up one of the almost dead Akuma.

"Arigatou, Allen-kun!" Lenalee shouted.

Kanda just did his trademark," Che."

Allen just smiled and continued playing his music.

The second wave of Level 2 and 3s appeared. Allen quickly used a more powerful move as he saw his comrades visibly struggle.

"11th Sonata: Heaven's Angel!" Allen yelled. At that point, everything seems to freeze, or go at slow motion, while the gang pretty much beat the pulp out of all the Akumas. (Lenalee: I never knew you would be a great violinist. Allen: Thumbs up for me!)

"Have you had enough fun? Why don't you play with us?" boomed the shrill voice which the gang had come across at the headquarters. To top it off, there were two of them, the level fours. Allen detested them for destroying his home. Lavi and Kanda tackled one of them, while Lenalee fought the other. Allen was still being a passive one.

"Aargh!" Lenalee yelled as she was flung back and slammed into the wall. Before she could drop in a sickening crash, Allen quickly hauled her up.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked Lenalee tenderly, whose head was on his lap. Lenalee looked like she was in a daze. After a moment or two, she was up and battle-fit.

"Stay there for a while." Allen quickly told the whimpering girl that was still on the roof-top. She was wondering what Allen's powers were, for the whole time Allen was a passive fighter, making her doubt his abilities. She waited, and was awestruck by his skills.

"Innocence, Crowned Clown, Invocate!" Standing there was Allen Walker in a white cloak. Allen gave a nod to Lenalee and grabbed her hand. They charged towards the Level 4. The bright glow that was emitted from them contrasted deeply in the night sky of the secluded down, the temperature was just right to have a battle, where one would not tire as easily as compared to fighting in a soaring temperature. (I live in Singapore, and the weather is like 30 degrees Celsius)

Lenalee threw Allen towards the Level four while she flew up, preparing to strike from the top. Allen used the time to draw out his broadsword. Their impact was great, causing a mild shock-wave in the air. However, the impact was not enough. "Heh, you guys are puny, not making a good playmate."

Allen quickly used Crown belt to catch Lenalee and to land on the roof-top of a church. Allen started to get enraged. Lenalee unsteadily got up and leant against Allen for support. She jerked back however, seeing that Allen was glowing in a very odd colour- somewhere between green and purple. She facepalmed, the level 4s are going to have a real hard time...

"Noah, Musician Unleash! Innocence, Clowned Clown, Invocate!" Allen yelled. He was a cloaked white knight, who was very angry with the Level Fours. He took his violin and smashed it into a clean half. Allen gave a sadistic grin before in shot off towards the Level 4. Lenalee was also hurling towards the Akuma at an intense speed of sound, producing sonic waves disrupting the Level 4. The Akuma was too slow for the duo, as they mercilessly pounded at the Akuma. Soon after, the Level Four had noticed the pattern of their attacks, and reached out its hand, catching Lenalee in her neck.

The Akuma gave a shrill laugh, thinking that it can win this battle. He looked over to his comrade, and saw Lavi and Kanda flying away. It was thinking that it had not failed the Earl at all, and now had a deadly (annoying to Allen though) sadistic streak, its eye betraying hints of excitement.

"Wrong move." Came a voice, from someone standing on top of the Akuma, Allen Walker. He took his Heaven's Blade and slashed through the Akuma with a vertical and horizontal line, forming a cross. The Level Four gave a shrill shriek as Lenalee delivered a heavy kick at its stomach. Highly irritated, Allen stabbed the Level Four at its forehead. At that move, the Level 4 was bulging up, signalling the upcoming explosion.

Lenalee quickly kicked it into the other Akuma's direction, that move exhausted her so much that she collapsed, landing on Allen, who, from the shock of the sudden weight was on the floor. Shortly later, Kanda came back pulling along a dead-beat Lavi. Upon seeing Lenalee on top of Allen, he started to tease him; however, Kanda was the one who knocked Lavi out. Allen wanted to thank Kanda, but his pride would not allow him to. He just tenderly picked an unconscious Lenalee up, and called a finder to pick the little girl, who had fainted , and went back to the inn nearby.

The cool winter breeze reminded Allen that his birthday was next week, and he desperately yearned to go back to the Black Order, his home. Plus, he wants to eat Jerry's food.

~.~

Me: That's it for today.

Allen: Why you type so little?

Me: Cause my hands is sore from learning the 14th Melody on the guitar.

Allen: I can teach you!

Me: It's on the guitar! You can only play the piano!

Lenalee: What's going on?

Me and Allen: Nothing (giving each other glare)

Lenalee: Don't pick a fight with Wolf, unless you want to get killed *pulls Allen away by the ears*

Allen: This is worse than getting killed off by Wolf *mutters*

~.~

I may be writing out the next chapter tomorrow, to compensate for my long not updating time. I'll also be stopping Let's Go to High, until I plan them out, may be starting it at late December.

Yes, I play the guitar (classical BTW)

Wondering why my English improve? I was reading Warrior Cats: Bluestar's prophecy and Dorian Gray.

Allen & Co.: Please review, anyone is welcome!

!#$#

Previous question's answers

WolfOfPurity: I think...Lenalee would scream...jumps onto Allen...and...Allen kicks the rat out of the window...and they would be alone...TOGETHER...again...

KK the Prophet: What would Allen and Lenalee do if locked in a room with a rat? I see Lenalee scared out of her mind and Allen trying to calm her down and stop her from killing the rat.

YiPrincess:

What I think would happen if Allen and Lenalee were locked up in a room for a night, with a rat? Hard question...Since a lot of people think Lenalee would be afraid of the rat I say Allen is the one who is afraid and Lenalee would come to save him!!XD

To HowlingWolf94: I don't really have the time, so I break them up, and slowly take my time to type it out..hehe...

This Chapters question: Would you rather die by Allen's sadistic streak or by taking Kanda's soba away, causing him to kill you using Mugen.

Send in your answers by pressing the GREEN button below, ANYONE is welcome.


	9. Hotel Mayhem

Wolf: Sigh, sorry, I do not own D. Gray-Man. MAJOR OOCness

~.~.~

Chapter 9 : Hotel Mayhem.

~.~.

Allen's POV

" Oh well, this is the only place we can stay in, since all the inn's destroyed or full because other inns are smashed up and all." I said, while thinking in my head,_ what the hell am I saying?_ I went back to focus on Lenalee, whom I was cradling onto. There was an occasional twitch from her, and sometimes, her eyelids would flutter. I stared in awe at her beauty. I quickly snapped out of it as she suddenly woke up, and instantly blushed when she noticed that she was in my arms, and I was staring at her.

"Aww..." was the sound made from all the onlookers looking at us, which include Lavi. (Allen: Why am I not surprised? Me and Lenalee: Because he's a pervert. Lavi: Hey! *gets kicked away by Lenalee*) I immediately turned scarlet, but Lenalee blushed a very deep shade of red, and she was trying not to quickly jumped out of my arms.

I continued holding onto Lenalee bridal-style, while I proceeded to check in, there were only 3 rooms left, two single bed rooms, and 1 king-sized bed suite. Since Lenalee and I were dating, we ended up taking the suite. I tried my very best not to start blushing at all. Lavi and Kanda obviously took the other two rooms. The innkeeper smiled contently on seeing that all his rooms were booked.

~.~

Third-Person narrative.

~.~

Allen and Lenalee walked into the huge and majestic room.

"Wow," Allen breathed before he dropped his suitcase on the floor and kept the door open for Lenalee to go in. Lenalee had the same response before she saw Allen playing with Timcampy. Allen was holding onto Timcampy very tightly, until Tim bit Allen, hard.

"Ow! What was that for Tim?" He yelled. Lenalee just smiled at his adorable figure as Allen attempted to get his revenge. After a while, Allen gave up his fruitless chase and caught Lenalee's gaze at him. He just smiled back, while Lenalee blushed lightly. After a while, Allen took off his jacket and continued to strip down, but Lenalee saw it.

"What are you doing?" Lenalee yelled at Allen.

"Umm...going to bath?" Allen nervously replied. He went into the door.

~.~.

After his refreshing shower, Allen came out, and Lenalee went in, for it was her turn. Soon, she came out, dressed in a nightgown, while Allen was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and black sweatpants. Allen was sitting on the sofa reading a book while Tim was snuggled in his hair. After a while, Tim got off and flew around, before he landed onto the bed, occupying Allen's side of the bed.

There was a knock on the door. Allen proceeded to answer the door, while Lenalee went to sit on the sofa.

"Are you Mr. Walker? Anyway, here is a complimentary bottle of wine. Enjoy?" The waiter who came up said. Allen nodded his thanks and gave the waiter a tip before closing the door. He made his way back and sat next to Lenalee. He passed the bottle to her.

"Can you drink wine? It's quite good." Allen calmly said as he took a wine glass from the table beside him. He took three glasses without being buzzed at all.

"You can occupy the bed, I'll be occupying the sofa, and no protests," Allen said as Lenalee was about to open her mouth. He went to get a pillow and laid flat onto the sofa. Lenalee, however, continued drinking the wine. After more than three glasses, she finally decides to go to sleep. She laid down on the bed and tried to lull herself to sleep.

As much as she tried, she kept tossing and turning on the bed. She looked at Allen's peaceful form and had a tinge of envy. However, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Blame it on the wine, she thought, besides, I'm sure Allen won't mind one bit.

She slowly crawled onto Allen on the sofa and fumbled with his shirt buttons, and of course, she brought her blanket with her to cover herself up. Allen stirred for a while and Lenalee froze. She saw that Allen seemingly was asleep, she continued on with her work. Suddenly, there was a pair of arms holding her at the waist. She looked up to Allen's face, only to see he was smirking. Allen pulled her in for a light kiss on the lips. But slowly, it turned to a deep and passionate one.

They covered up with the blanket and you guys should know what they did...

~.~

Wolf: Gah! Nosebleed!

Lavi: Moyashi has grown up, and who knows that Lenalee is the sexual- type.

Allen and Lenalee: LA-VI

Kanda: You just don't know how to keep your mouth shut.

~.~

I may be writing one-shots, so I am waiting for requests!!! Please write it in.

No question will be posted, don't ask why.

Oh well, I am going to get my bacon.

Ciao *winks*

Kanda: Review...Or Else... Wolf will kill me off.

Wolf: Evil Grin

Allen: Go Wolf!!!


	10. Journey Back

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter's disclaimers.

~.~.

Allen: What did I do last night?

Lenalee: That.

Allen: What that?

Lenalee: Don't you get it?

Allen: Huh?

Lenalee and me: You're too naive...

~.~.

Chapter 9: The Journey back

~.~.

"That was a good sleep." Allen muttered. He felt something heavy on top of him, and he saw the greenish-black silky strands of hair that was tickling his neck, he realized that it was Lenalee, his lover. At that moment, Lenalee stirred and blinked a few times, and caught Allen staring at her. Allen noticed that they were covered with a thick blanket.

"Oh my god, did we do 'that' last night?" Allen exclaimed when he realized Lenalee and him were naked. Lenalee however, seemed a bit disappointed by his reaction. He realized that and gave a small chuckle.

"What the hell, what's done is done. Nothing to worry 'bout it, other than Komui of course..." Allen trailed off and gave a distant stare. Lenalee simply giggled softly and squirmed under Allen's embrace. She looked much more cheered up now. Lavi and Kanda were having fun in the next room, well, Kanda only. He was chasing after Lavi for pulling another prank on him. Allen and Lenalee sweatdropped at the commotion next door. After Allen and Lenalee had changed and showered, Allen walked towards the door and opened it a little.

"Where's that Moyashi?" Kanda growled as he kicked down the door. A groan was heard. Lenalee hurriedly lifted the door away and inspected a squished Allen under the door.

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen yelled as he jumped back up, and dusted himself, only to see Mugen at his neck.

"Shut up and move your ass, we got to catch the train, Moyashi," Kanda ended his sentence with his trademark Che. Allen went to put over is coat and waited for Lenalee. He gave a grin when she came out and walked out. Allen was now at the doorway, talking to Lavi, who was leaning against the wall next to the door. Lavi, being Lavi, stuck his foot out discreetly as Lenalee was walking out. She tripped over, there was a crack sound.

The next thing that everyone knew, Lenalee was on top of Allen in the most embarrassing way ever. The most embarrassing part was the fact that the couple were kissing. The pair blushed and immediately got up. Allen realized that Lenalee had fractured her ankle, so Allen bent down, and signalled to Lenalee to get up. She was hesitant at first, but she finally obliged.

They slowly headed to a church while Allen was still carrying Lenalee, neither of them blushed though. He carefully dropped Lenalee down and he went to make a doorway. After the short journey to the door, Lavi went out first, but was at the door looking for someone, Lavi shrugged.

"Lavi is in the –"Lavi got kicked out by Kanda. On the floor, he finished the sentence with a "house" and promptly fainted.

After hearing the commotion, Komui appeared, but he saw Allen holding tightly onto Lenalee, he went into maniacal mode, until Lenalee kicked him on the head.

"Hey, by the way, where's the little girl which I landed on?" Allen directed Komui's attention away. However, Komui let out a sad sigh.

"She had a powerful Innocence, the power to make things levitate; however, she had no control of it. She died in an Akuma ambush en route here. Lenalee gasped, before she promptly ran to her room. Giving Lenalee some peace, Allen decided to have a decent meal (Me: You call a meal for 15 people decent?) And decided to bring her some later.

It was planned that there would be a funeral with no body, for the body of the little girls or finders could not be found, only their clothes remains. Lenalee, however, cried silently to herself, hoping that no one would see her in this sorry state.

~.~.

Lavi: Lenalee's a cry-baby...

Allen: *punches Lavi in the gut*

Lenalee: *kicks Lavi into a wall*

Kanda: *puts Mugen on his neck* SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO EAT!

Me: Hey, don't do that to him

Lavi: You are my saviour!

Me: You should have waited for me!

Everyone except for me: *sweatdrop*

~.~

I will be coming up with a series of one-shots, and its title will be called the Season's Arc. It'll be out quite soon!!

Please R&R!!!


	11. The Tears of Grievance

Disclaimer: Me no own DGM

~.~.

Chapter 10: The Tears of Grievance

~.~

Lenalee sat in front of the coffin of the little girl, who Allen landed on, literally, on an eventful mission. She stared stonily at the coffin, betraying not a single emotion. The rest of the group could only solemnly stare, silently giving their respects in their heart.

"What happened to the little girl?" Lavi silently asked Komui, who was standing across the group of four.

"She... was ambushed by an Akuma group on her way here, a few days ago. The level three that attacked her gave a poison that slowly shut down the poison. Another group of Exorcists took care of them, but they were too late..." Komui's voice died down. Lenalee's eyes were glazed over. She was most probably trying to get rid of the hurtful fate her parents suffered. She stood very still, stunned. Lenalee went on to stand in front of the coffin.

Her legs suddenly buckled and she collapsed onto the floor sobbing uncontrollably. She could not stop, and suddenly feels very distant, as if she was cut off from the rest of the world. Lavi looked on, looking in pity as he fought the urge to go and cuddle the girl, he was, however, weary of Komui. Allen steadily but slowly, walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lenalee looked up and gave a shaky smile.

Allen sat down next to her, and gave a small smile to her. Lenalee could not take it anymore, and moved closer to Allen and hugged him. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and cried harder. Allen could feel her tear staining his coat, but did not complain at all. Lavi looked at the pair in shock.

"Are you guys dating?" Lavi brazenly asked. Allen and Lenalee jolted from the embrace. Lenalee gave a small nod. Allen's jaws-dropped as he expected death from Komui, with his major-sister complex and all. Komui shrugged and went to get more coffee.

"Lavi, do you wanna get me killed?" Allen sent a death glare at him, before Lavi grinned and ran off. Apparently, their childish action managed to cheer Lenalee up a little. If only just a little.

"Better?" Allen softly asked Lenalee, who he was cuddling now. Lenalee smiled and sat there. Lenalee stood up, slowly followed by Allen. Allen started to walk off. He looked back to make sure that Lenalee did not break down again. Lenalee was looking at Allen.

"Where are you going?" Lenalee questioned. She then started to follow Allen.

"To eat, and then to the library. I don't think that I'll be able to sleep tonight." Allen joked.

"Can I come with you?" Lenalee replied, looking really serious. Allen cocked his eyebrow.

"You should know my answer," Allen cheekily answered and grabbed her wrists, and pulled her along.

The melancholy of the funeral was soon forgotten, and the two lovebirds can spend quality time together, without getting killed.

~.~.

Me: I did not really like this chapter.

Lavi: Freedom!

Me: *smacks Lavi* I am not giving this up! Baka Usagi.

Lavi: Ah, shit!

Me: By the way, I'll be overseas from the 17th for 8 days. No updates, but I'll be bringing my laptop along to type. So expect some updates!

~.~

Word prompts and reviews are welcome!


	12. Let's Party

Disclaimer: Nope, still not owning DGM (this is getting repetitive)

~.~

Chapter 12: It's Party Time

~.~.

Note: There is a timeskip.

~.~

Laughter was in the air on the day of the party. Everyone was wearing formal clothing. Komui, as usual, was talking to the Science Section workers. Allen and Lenalee were standing next to each other, chatting to Miranda. Kanda and Lavi were having a drinking match in one corner over and argument with a whole gang of people surrounded them, egging them on.

Allen was in a white tailcoat, with a blue dress shirt and a matching blue ribbon. Lavi was in a black dress coat, a black tie and his hair down. Lenalee was in a shimmering black dress, with a black high heel boots, that matches her red anklets. Kanda was in a fashion similar to Lavi. Kanda was most probably forced to attend, so he could not care less about his style, as long as it is presentable for himself. Komui, just at the moment of talk, stood up.

"Let this toast be for the success of the mission to destroy the Akuma egg, this made the Earl suffer a heavy loss. To the Exorcists!" Komui announced.

"To the Exorcists!" echoed everyone, raising their wineglass to the Exorcists who were standing up.

"Now, let this be the toast to Allen and Lenalee, for their wedding brought us joy in tough time." Komui announced. (he's used to it. No more sister-complex)

"To Allen and Lenalee!" everyone shouted. Allen and Lenalee were blushing, with Allen nervously scratching the back of his head while Lenalee was playing with her fingers. They apparently aren't used to be in the centre of the attention. Everyone laughed fondly at the adorable couple. Allen went on to lean against one of the wall drinking some ice wine. Lenalee cheerfully hopped to hug her husband.

"You know, I still find it weird that Komui did not kill me at all." Allen sweatdropped, staring at his wineglass. "He must have been spying on us..."

_Flashback_

"_Allen and I are gonna get married, whether you like it, nii-san," Lenalee calmly told Komui._

_Allen braced himself from the wrath of Komui, which was an array of Komurins, drills and bazookas which he seemingly got out of nowhere. Reever kept an close eye on Komui, and tranquilizing dart in hand. Komui's reaction made everyone get creeped out._

"_I'll let this slide, Allen Walker." Komui said dismissively, which shocked everyone. "Throughout the whole time I have been here, I had never seen Lenalee smile, truly, to anyone. Yes, it is true that she does smile, but not a real one, it was fake, just to hide her inner turmoil. Ever since you came Allen, you also had a poker face, but it refused to break, like Lenalee's. You two are really close to each other, when around each other, your masks slides without you even noticing it. Every time I see Lenalee truly smiling, I will feel glad too. Go ahead with the wedding, you have my blessings." Komui gave a small smile._

_Allen and Lenalee walked out of the room after giving a small nod to Komui._

"_As he sane?" was the only thing Allen could say._

" _I have no idea..." was the reply._

Allen and Lenalee laughed, remembering the dialogue session. Allen passed his wine glass to Lenalee, who took a small sip before giving it back to Allen, who gulped it down. Together, they decided to go to the balcony to take a look of the night sky_. Allen is strangely quiet today_, Lenalee thought.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Lenalee asked in concern.

"I do not know, but I have a bad feeling about this night..." Allen replied, while still looking at the stars. Lenalee giggled.

"Silly... Nothing can go..."

She was cut off by an explosion. Allen activated his Crowned Clown while Lenalee activated her Crystal Boots.

_Allen was right..._

**~.~**

**Yay! Done after procrastination, although I think I made Komui too reasonable...**

**See, I'll be in a new class, school, level and all so I might not be updating my fics that often but I will not abandon them. Instead, I'll be doing some collab. fics with WolfOfPurity! **

**Yes, I changed my penname, got any problems with that? *brandishes scythe***

**Allen: Easy...**

**Lavi: Chill...**

**Lenalee: Stop 14****th**** Musician from going hyper**

***everyone jumps on me***

**Me: Review... *faints***


	13. Note

**Hey guys, this is not an update.**

**Hate to break it to you, but I have moved on from this fandom. So do not expect any updates from me. I am sorry about this. **

**Unless you guys read Vocaloid, I do not think that you'll see me writing much. I totally gave up D. Gray man. **

**Once again, I am SO sorry.**

**I'm gonna leave this story on, but it's not gonna continue **


End file.
